091316-A Wild Ride
CLL: It has been almost two years since you killed the troll, Duck. CLL: It's just around sunset, and for the most part, things have returned to normal. You have a bit more security, and you're taking the hormones now. CLL: You and Mute have been having dinner together in your bedroom, for a change, since Kyle has been on about how you 'need privacy'. CAC: Duck is kicks her feet a bit, staring at the wall or the window whichever's there and twirling her braid in her hair. "Um,," CAC: Mute could be happier about the situation, but... It's been two years since this teasing started? He's effectively used to it. He looks quizzically at Duck. there something on your mind? CAC: Her gaze shifts to Mute as he starts signing, and she shrugs a little. "Um, thinking about Ms. Mander.. and her daughter.." Again. CLL: There's a soft knock at the door. "Princess? Can I come in? You have a visitor." It's Drew. CAC: There's a soft frown on her face, she's still unused to being called Princess. "You can come in." CAC: Oof. He winces, setting down the fork he was using to eat. Well, he lost his appitite with all that. He looks towards the door. What does Drew want? CLL: Drew opens the door slowly, a tall, half-breed troll behind her. The first either of you have seen in real life. CCC: He grins widely upon seeing them. He raises a finger to his lips, implying silence is golden. CAC: There's a bit of a delay before Mute jumps to his feet, shocked. Stay quiet? SURE. HE CAN DO THAT, BUT HE'S GONNA NEED ANSWERS. CLL: Drew shuts the door behind them, and goes to Duck's closet, quickly packing a bag. CAC: Duck freezes, eyes flitting between the half-breed and Drew her dinner forgotten. Why is she packing a bag what, she. Duck slowly gets to her feet. CAC: Mute rushes over to Drew, in an attempt to get her to STOP so the half-troll can be EXPLAINED ALREADY. Looks like someone's mad. CLL: Drew holds up a gun, pointing it at Mute's chest, as he gets close. "Ah, ah. We're gonna do this quickly, and quietly. I haven't spent a sweep and a half embedded in this backwater hellhole for you to ruin it now. So I suggest you keep quiet." CCC: "So, your highness, her hubby-to-be. I'm Daiyne, I'll be your captor this evening." CAC: She's quickly stepping up behind Mute, grabbing onto his arm and pulling him back. CAC: Only a brief glance is spared for the half-troll, he doesn't have the gun. CAC: He freezes upon having the gun aimed at him. Glancing between Drew and 'Daiyne' here, he nods. As he's being dragged away, he's mentally cursing himself for not being properly armed for this situation. CLL: "You will follow his instructions," Drew says, "Or I will start forgetting things. Like your hormones. Or that Mute here likes to remain unshot." CCC: As if on cue, he too draws a gun from his sylladex, a very large gun that looks more at home mounted on a vehicle. "Saw your little home movie. Great going, killers. Now we need to get going, killers." CAC: Duck grimaces, holding tighter to Mute's arm and she nods. She can't bring herself to damn anyone, but she's certainly blaming Kyle quite loudly in her head. CCC: "I have a few questions that I think you can answer, your highness. Regarding our old friend your boyfriend murdered." CCC: "She was a researcher, a scientist. She was trying to save both our planets. When she was taken, so too were her notes. You've seen 'em, right?" CLL: Duck, you've definitely seen them. You have a copy in the room, in fact. It's the Report Kyle gave you, about what's going on with the planets. CAC: After a moment she nods her head, and she feels a little stab of irritation at her adoptive father. Maybe they should've shot him...? Trembling she let's go of Mute's arm and slowly moves to get the notes. CAC: Pinned, threatened, trapped... Yeah, this day is quite a horrible one. Possibly the worst one in at least two years. He keeps a level glare at his captors, arms crossed, just waiting for what they're gonna say next. CCC: "I know the princess, I don't know your name." He speaks to Mute. "Saw you pull the trigger. How'd it feel?" CAC: A quick rustle around in a draw and Duck's pulling out a few papers, looking them over and making sure she's not missing any. Wait um, that ring the garnet ring. Where was it? She looks around the room. CLL: It's sitting on your dresser. People always ask why you're not wearing it. CAC: She's not a ring type of person. Duck heads to the dresser, grabbing the ring and putting it in her pocket before she holds out the report to Dainye. CAC: can call me... Mute, since you probably already know. Asshole. I'm not going to tell you anything. He signs, assuming his captor can't understand. Drew probably can, but... who cares. CCC: He accepts the report, looking it over rather than actively watch Mute sign."I hope that's not you flipping me off in human." CAC: Duck coughs, it is possibly a covered laugh. Hard to tell. CAC: certianly is, you dick. CLL: "He can't speak," Drew says. "He and the Princess use sign language to communicate." CCC: He dumps the papers in his sylladex. "Good, means he won't scream on our way out. Do you have a ride, Drew? I'd hate to march these two out of here, but a princess for a hostage is too good to pass up." CLL: "I have a van, in the parking garage. If you can hold them, I can bring it around." CAC: She moves back to Mute, grabbing onto his sleeve. CCC: "Please hurry." CCC: He keeps his weapon levelled at the captives. "You kids know who I am?" His eyes fall on Duck. CLL: Drew backs towards Daiyne, keeping her gun trained on Mute, before she leaves. CAC: Duck shakes her head. Should she? CLL: Duck has never heard of a Daiyne. CAC: He sneers at Drew as she leaves. 'Fucking traitor. CCC: "Does the name Deloom ring a bell, Tutu?" CCC: "Our moms met, once." CAC: She flinches back a little, and nods just slightly. CCC: "Shame my mom ain't alive today, she'd have wiped you terrorists out long ago. Don't worry, I'll pick up the slack." CAC: Right so, uh let's hope he doesn't look in dad's office. Duck isn't sure that um, his mom's head ISN'T in there. CAC: He takes a step forward, look of absolute distain still level on his face. He can't do much because of the weaponry, but... he's not going to just accept that threat standing still. CLL: You hear a vehicle pull up outside, and murmuring voices. CCC: "You guys and I, we're gonna go on a little trip." CCC: "You try to escape, I blow you to bits. You get the guard's attention, I blow them to bits. Got that?" CAC: Sure, sure they can do that. Even if Duck is trembling like a leaf, her breathing going erratic. Just nod, yea. CCC: He reaches behind him to open the door. "Stay in front of me, not too far ahead. Go." CLL: Drew is on the other side of the door. "I got us a few minutes without a guard at the Gate. Let's move." CAC: Mute nods. Leading Duck, he starts heading out. Reluctantly. CAC: Duck let's herself be led, tugging on Mute's sleeve slightly nervously. CLL: Outside is a small van, the doors facing the house open. Drew's carrying two bags. "In you go." CAC: Duck's legs give out, and she's falling to her knees. This is real, this. Oh god, ohgodohgodohgod. CLL: Drew looks to Mute. "Carry her." CAC: He looks to Duck. He... oh god yeah oh fuck this is real. This is a thing that is really, actually happening. Sorry, he signs to Duck before picking her up and moving into the van. CLL: Drew presses a button on her keys, and nods to the Passenger seat. "Get in." She walks around the van, getting into the Driver's Seat. CCC: He walks around to the passenger side, getting in. CAC: Her hands curl into Mute's shirt, tears falling as she hyperventilates. CLL: Drew shuts all the doors, and makes sure the Child Lock is on. "Okay, let's go." She slowly drives out of the Compound, waving to the guard as she does so. CCC: "Excellent, Drew. I'd say this mission is a rousing success." He's chuckling darkly. "Sorry kids, just the world we live in. You wouldn't be here now if Carter wasn't slaughtering trolls indiscriminately." CCC: He pulls out the report, skimming through it for anything about Castle Calier. CLL: Drew glances in the rear view mirror, then back to the road. "Do you have anything we need to pick up?" CAC: Duck grits her teeth. She knows that. She knows that, she was there and that troll... Duck squeezes her eyes shut. CCC: "Yeah, I had to leave my bike behind when the forest got too thick." CAC: Unsure what to do, unsure how to to help, and overall unsure how to act in this situation... Panic is only one of many emotions Mute is feeling right now. All he can do is talk, and even then... not really. the world we live in.' Yeah, you're making it so much better by kidnapping a princess. Sometimes you just gotta call someone out, even if they can't understand you. CLL: "Did you take the Old Highway from Beauxville or the new one from Lila's Summit?" CCC: "Old Highway." CLL: She nods and takes the next exit. "We'll get your bike, then we're heading straight back to Alternia, okay? We have maybe... I don't know, a few hours before this whole area mobilizes against us." CCC: "Yeah, we need to get out of here." CLL: About 20 minutes later, you find yourself pullling up to the end of the highway. "Go grab your bike." CAC: As they stop Duck opens her eyes, looking around the area. This is.. the furthest she's ever been from the Compound maybe.. It'd be nice if she wasn't terrified. CLL: Drew leans her head back against the rest on the Driver's Seat. CAC: "...Drew?" CCC: He hops out of van dashing over to the hollow where he left his motorcycle and jogging it back over to the van. CLL: "Duck?" CLL: Drew makes the hand motion for Daiyne to put it in the way back. CAC: "Can.. um, ah. Why?" CAC: Yeah Drew. Why. He's just itching to know this. CCC: He does before returning to his place in the passenger seat. CLL: Drew smiles at Daiyne. "The Autocrat rewards those who help him, and he believes in Justice." CLL: She puts the Van back in gear, and drives away. CAC: The Autocrat.. what did she know about him? Duck frowns. CLL: In the packet, you find some information on Castle Calier. The underside of it is covered in this weird pattern of dots, lines, and circles, that seem to keep it afloat. Workers can occassionally be spotted repairing them. CAC: He scowls. 'The autocrat believes in Justice,' yeah right. CLL: There's a short period of time when it at a location on Alternia to Resupply. Otherwise, there are hidden launch points across both planets. CCC: "Hmmm...." He muses on the papers in front of him. "The Autocrat's not as bad as people make him out to be. I'm just a half-breed orphan, but he's helped me build a life outside of that in a world that hates me for existing, just from being close with my mother. Carter makes kids kill people different from them for publicity." He reads a bit more, wondering when and where the next landing will be. CLL: It looks like the landings are random, but the Varani managed to sneak someone in. They're going to send a package to her daughter, Heftka. CLL: It will contain the dates and times of the shipments. CAC: Duck looks away, she really. Can't argue with that.. CAC: Mute also looks away. He also can't argue with that.... As much as he'd like to, he can't right this moment. CLL: The drive is rather quiet for a while, Drew watching the roads, and Daiyne reading the papers in front of him. "I think you'll like Alternia, Princess. No one is going to hurt you. Considering you've been a political prisoner your whole life, I don't think things will be much different. CLL: " CAC: "What do you mean prisoner, I lived there. He.. he was my dad.." CLL: "And did he ever let you leave the compound?" CAC: "..No, that... was for safety wasn't it?" her voice is quiet, and she's scrunching her nose obviously remembering the rustblood, "I would've. Gotten hurt otherwise.." CLL: "After that video, how many of your 'supporters' did you meet?" CAC: The nose scrunches further, she can't remember? Did she.. did she meet anyone? CLL: ((nope)) CLL: ((not anyone new, at least)) CAC: there are those willing to kill us.... no, no we didn't leave the compound often. Yknow. The place we grew up. If someone we thought was a friend turns around and kidnaps us, then... of course she wouldn't be meeting anyone new! He's livid. He doesn't care if he's not getting any response. He just needs to counter this, for his own sake. CAC: Duck starts twirling her braid. No she... was everything a lie? Was she just a pawn? Duck angrily blinks away tears, watching Mute sign. CAC: she's right I didn't meet anyone new. CAC: didn't even listen to the troll Mute... CAC: he said he had his own scientists but the notes he gave me were just that researchers!! Her signing becomes more erratic, upset. CAC: Having a reality-crisis while being kidnapped is not a good combonation. He's lacking the words to respond. I mean it's not like we were never in danger! This right here, we didn't even leave the compound on our own and look! He's equally upset, and doesn't seem to know how to excuse away the troll situation from years ago... or the notes thing, for that matter. CAC: used us!! Just to push his own hatred! She didn't deserve that did she? CLL: "Are either of you hungry?" Drew asks, after a few hours. CAC: He... doesn't respond to Duck in that time. He can't really respond. He is not in the right mental state to respond. It's clear: he doesn't know. To Drew however, he just shakes his head no. CLL: "Duck?" CAC: Duck looks at Drew with suspicion, she's hungry but the snacks.. aren't drugged... right? CAC: ".. yes.. please." CLL: Drew nods. "If you make a noise, I'll have Daiyne knock you out." Drew pulls into a parking lot, and pulls up next to a well lit sign. "I'd like four number twos, large, with Doctor Peppers." CLL: The small metal box blairs. "CANNAINTRESTYUIN NAPPLEPIE?" CAC: She leans over looking out the window, trying to spot what toys they McDonalds has. Maybe she can... bribe.. with something??? CLL: "Sure, give me like twelve." CAC: What CLL: "THALLBEE THERDYTWOSEVENDEE" CAC: He pauses the self-reevaluation for a second. What. What is he hearing right now. CLL: Drew drives up to the window, pulling a credit card out of her cupholder, and offering it to the cashier. "This food is a little fattier than you're used to, but most kids your age eat it all the time. Just a little something else you've been missing in that prison camp." CLL: A few moments later, she's driving away with her credit card returned, and four large white bags with Big Yellow Ms on the side. CAC: "What was number four..?" she sniffs curiously at the food. CAC: It can't be drugged if they got it from somewhere else right? CLL: "Fish Sandwich." She passes back a bag. It has four cheeseburgers, and two cardboard containers full of french fries, and six green boxes that say APPLE PIE in big letters on the side. CAC: He's suspicious, but.... okay even if he's not gonna eat this, he's curious as to what Drew got. CLL: "That should hold you for a while." CAC: "Thank you," Duck takes the bag, pulling out a cheeseburger and a single fry that she nibbles on.. Well this is... definitly not what she's used to. CAC: He cautiously picks up an Apple pie and starts to eat it. This... He's lost. It's not at all what he's used to, nope. CLL: You spend the next few months travelling over Earth's surface, Daiyne and Drew sleeping in shifts to keep you from running away, but it soon becomes apparent there's no point. You wouldn't know how to get home if you did. CAC: they realize we don't have a map? After a few days Duck had relaxed. They'd stopped threatening the violence as long as they behaved so. CLL: Food is mostly fast food and take out, with Drew ordering from her phone for pick up. Both Mute and Duck put on a few pounds over the trip. CAC: think so? For a kidnapping mission, this sure is taking a while. He's calmed down over time. The same cannot be said about his level of bitterness, though. That's still quite high. CAC: She's never felt so heavy in her life, her blood stream feels like grease. That's what she is now. Grease. Save her. I.. think I can cook eggs maybe, Mute do you know how to cook? CLL: Eventually, you reach the Yggdrasil Bridge. You see two MASSIVE trees stretching up into the sky. Drew reaches into her glove compartment and pulls out a magnet. It is written in alternian, and she slaps it on the side of the vehicle. You're waved through while other cars are being searched. CAC: Ignoring Duck for a moment, he tries to get a good look at... whatever magnet that was. He can't read alternian, but it must have been something important for them to just be waved through. CAC: Duck's attention is kept on the trees, she's never been this close to the Bridge. CLL: Someone has carved a spiralling path along the tree, a two lane highway that goes on for miles. Only official business can go between Earth and Alternia, so thankfully there's little traffic, until you reach the branches, and Gravity becomes less. Drew throws on the parking break. "Hang on." CLL: Leaning out the driver's side window, and grabs a branch, slowly flipping the van in the low gravity environment. CAC: She squeaks, grabbing onto Mute's arm again. She's gonna be sick maybe. CLL: Slowly, the Gravity of Alternia overtakes the Gravity of Earth, and the Van lands with a harsh SLAM on the Alternian side of the Bridge. Drew begins the drive down the other side. CAC: YEAH this is new. He's very not sure how to react to.... almost-no-gravity. He was clutching the nearest situated thing. When the car SLAMS down onto Alternia, it takes a bit for him to let go. Yet another thing on the "Very new and very bad" list. CAC: "We won't have to be doing that a lot... will we." CLL: "Nah, that's probably the last time for a few years." CAC: "Oh." CCC: "Home sweet home." He speaks up. CLL: Drew nods. "You grew up in the Basin Orphanage, right, Daiyne?" CCC: "Yeah. Wasn't the happiest time of my life, but some of them were pretty good company. I try to visit the kids still there now and again, lately I've been a bit too far for that though." CLL: "Did you know that Kyle sent Varani's severed head to her daughter? Thankfully, Palace Security intercepted the package." She scowls. CAC: "He WHAT," squeaking from the back ah yes it is Duck again. CCC: "What the fuck?" That's one hell of a tone shift. He's gone from fond memories to raw disgust, scowling. CAC: He WHAT. Talk about being caught off guard with one comment. CCC: "That sick bastard." CLL: "Yeah. I figured you might want to know that, before you go around calling him dad on this side of the bridge." CLL: Drew scowls, and you finally reach the bottom, being waved through another check point. CAC: you need a different last name, she's gone incredibly pale. Of couse, she doubts that they don't already know Mute is Kyle Carter's son just. CAC: He shouldn't be listening to the person who literally kidnapped him, right? ... Right? Mute really needs to think about this. At home. On earth. probably, yes. CLL: "It's gonna take a few more weeks to reach the palace, but the worst is over." CAC: A chill goes down her spine. She doesn't want to reach it, she. "Why do we need to? You just need the report d-don't you?" CAC: The palace.... now that they're on Alternia, that threat seems far more real. And intimidating. He looks out the window in vain, it's not like he'd be able to head back home at this point.... but it's also not like going to the palace is smart either... CCC: "Yeah, all I needed was the report. You're just bonus. Don't take it personal, but that 'rebellion' of yours is killing good trolls. We take their 'figurehead' and their morale crumbles." CAC: She frowns at the half-troll, "You guys aren't exactly shining examples of morales either." CAC: "You killed my mother." CAC: many other humans. CLL: "And your mother killed mine. Your father killed his mother. Do you want to keep going?" CAC: Duck nods in agreement with Mute, before she's frowning further at Drew. CAC: Why was there war in the first place what did they even do. CCC: "Look, kid. None of us in this car started this war, but we're in it now for whatever reason." CAC: "We shouldn't have to be.." she mutters quietly annoyed. CCC: "You shouldn't, but you can blame Carter. You, princess, are a high priority target thanks to your coming out party. Your buddy too. Be glad 'I' found you." CLL: Drew says nothing, just driving off toward the palace. CAC: "Why," her voice trembles but it's still icily bitter. CAC: pat yourself on the back for this, you ass. CCC: "Elaboration please? And can you speak for your pal, I'm tired of that damn flailing." CAC: She folds her hands together. "I-it's not flailing, it's signing." CAC: tired of it? Well here, have some more. Fuck you. CAC: "I don't... see any reason why we should be glad we were found at all. Especially by y-you," Duck does not translate Mute's signing. CLL: "Do you know who else is looking for you right now? Off the top of my head?" Drew hisses. "The Fatalist, The Huntress, The Lawmaker? Shit, half the Troll Resistance, not to mention every two-bit hack human who thinks you're his ticket to a better life. You're lucky Daiyne showed up, because my orders were to kill you if my cover was blown." CCC: "Carter can't hold out forever. 'I' managed to infiltrate that compound when the patrols were 'doubled'." CAC: Duck flinches back. She doesn't even know half those names does she? She just.. had to be publicity.. CLL: "How much do you know about the current state of politics? Nothing. You wanted to keep dancing, and mooning over Mute. That's fine, that's what Kyle wanted. He wanted you obsessing over falling in love with his son while he basically gave orders to kill THOUSANDS of trolls and half trolls in YOUR NAME." CLL: Drew is angry, and the van speeds up, her anger being channeled into the Gas Pedal. CAC: She's flinching, but at the same she's leaning forward hissing, "They can't know about Mute don't-" CLL: "Mute' CAC: Being the kid of Carter.... really, really sucks. That being said, he is so close to starting something. So close. He's searching for a pen and paper because these idiots can't understand him normally. CLL: "Mute's face has been plastered on all sorts of airwaves, when he had his arms around you and helped you kill a well-respected scientist." CAC: She's buring her face in her hands, scratching at her face. "I. No... What, what were we supposed to do..." CAC: His posture sinks upon hearing that. It's.... well, he expected that much. 'Doesn't mean he has to like it. CLL: "I know." Drew sighs. "You were put between a rock and a hard place, and had no way out. This is the best I can do for you, is taking you to a place where you will actually be safe, and where you can order the end to the whole "Kill every troll on sight" orders Kyle's been giving." CCC: "When we get there, say you're sorry, pin it on Carter. It's that bastard's fault anyhow. Offer a public apology to the trolls and tell the humans you changed your mind about all this. Whatever punishment might be lessened." CAC: Duck's shaking her head slowly, "I. I saw his office I thought.. he might have some mercy I ho-ped." CAC: "This is all, so stupid.." CLL: "It is. But this is our lot in life. I think the question you should be asking yourself is, Do you two want to stay together, or be separated." CAC: He's scribbling quickly, then crumpling up a piece of paper and tossing it over to Daiyne. The paper reads (in english): "Even if we do that, trolls are still going to want to kill everyone back at the compound." Theres a bit of blank space, and then.... "Why would you want us separated?" CAC: Her expression is confused as she looks up, "Seperated? Why would they seperate us?" CLL: Drew sighs. "If you express loyalty to Carter's cause, you will be separated to keep you from conspiring. If you both say it was against your will, then you can stay together." CCC: "If you wanna save them, be convincing in your apologies. Convince them to go home before they rain hell on that place. I don't really care if you're together or not, I've got no ties to you. It's if 'you' want to be seperated or not." CAC: Duck goes quiet and looks at Mute. Mute? CAC: He doesn't turn his head away from the two in front, just occasionally glancing to Duck. I don't know. CLL: The weeks roll by quietly, the van makign its way through the Alternian countryside to the Imperial Basin. Eventually, you come upon a large palace, surrounded by high gates. Renald, a yellow blooded troll, is all smiles, and waving, when he sees Drew's van pull up. CCC: He hops out of the passenger seat. "Renald." He addresses the troll before going around the back of the van, opening the doors. "We bring gifts for Nyarla." CLL: Renald practically ignores Daiyne, giving only an absent nod as Drew climbs out of the driver's seat and rushes into his arms. CAC: 'Gifts.' Wow. Way to introduce your prisoners. He isn't impressed. CAC: Duck looks at Daiyne curiously, is he supposed to be ignored like that? And wwhat.. is Drew doing? CCC: He seems to ignore being ignored. He summons his halberd to his hands, more for appearances than anything. "Come on out, kids." CCC: He grabs his bike while he's at it, pulling it into it's own parking space. CLL: After the two of them are done smooching, Renald heads over to Daiyne, all smiles. CAC: She's going to get out of the van, slipping out her curious gaze still on Drew though it lacks judgement. CAC: He hops out, raising an eyebrow at the sudden halberd. He doesn't see much point to showing off right now. CCC: "You seem in high spirits." He remarks on Renald's good mood. CLL: "The Autocrat said that if Drew completed her mission, we would have permission to be together. She did, she's here, she's back, and we can. And it's all thanks to you." Renald hugs Daiyne. CLL: Renald awkwardly pats Daiyne's back. "Let's get these two into holding, the Regent wishes to see you right away." CCC: Yeah, he looks more than a bit taken aback for second, eventually he lazily claps a hand on Renald's back a few times. "That's good to hear. Happy to help. Let's get these two inside." CAC: Duck hesitates, suddenly nervous. "Is Drew coming?" CAC: talk as if we're not right in front of you. Guessing by the way he's glaring at everyone, especially Drew... he hopes she's not coming along. CLL: "Yes, the Autocrat is holding court right now. She has to be given her dispensation publically." He blinks. "Oh you mean with you..." Renald thinks. "Oh, Daiyne, it'd be perfect. Bring them with us, and present them to the Regent yourself. It'll make you look even better than you already do at court." CCC: "Heh, yeah. Good thinking." CAC: Oh no. That sounds like a bad idea what if.. they not. CLL: "The rest of the nobility has already gathered. We should hurry." CAC: Mute is clearly just so happy to be used as a means to further Daiynes political career. SO happy. Clearly. Yes. CCC: "Come on, let's go." He almost seems excited for this, gesturing towards the palace with his halberd. CAC: don't try to hit anyone, she glances at Mute nervously. CAC: will try, but it seems like it might be quite the effort. He sighs, heading on towards the palace. CAC: Duck scurries after him. CLL: The group of you quickly move through the palace, to a grand audience chamber. A teal blood is reading out a list of grants for research the government is bestowing when you slip into the back. CLL: Nyarla jerks his hand to interrupt the speaker. "My guests have arrived, and this news is so momentous, it takes precedence. Daiyne Deloom, I believe you've got something to say?" CCC: He preens. "I do indeed, sir!" He gives both of the humans a light shove. "Get on up there." CLL: Nyarla is grinning broadly, and motions for Daiyne to go ahead. CAC: Duck stumbles, a tiny whimper leaving her throat as she looks around the chamber. There aren't that many.. are there? CLL: There are probably four or five dozen trolls here, all highbloods. CAC: Aaah, aha. Um. CCC: He moves ahead of them anyway, approaching Nyarla, holding the report out towards him. "My mission was a rousing success in some aspects. I was unable to find the Surveyor, but I have a copy of her research notes from Carter's Compound. Along with Carter's kids." CCC: He turns to address the crowd, beaming. "May I present to you, the lost daughter of Queen Lila, Princess Tutu. With her, is Carter's own Son." CLL: Nyarla looks over the pages, his smile widening, as if that's possible. "Perfect. Absolutely perfect. As usual, you not only meet my expectations, but surpass them beyond my wildest hopes." He looks at Tutu and Mute. "I know that you two are probably quite afraid right now, but I must assure you no harm will come to you here, so long as you harm no one. I am very kind to the humans who live in this court, like my concubine, Lucy, and my adopted daughter, Elle. Speaking of, where are they?" He looks around the room. CAC: First, he's put in a crowd of highblooded trolls. Next, he's shoved. Finally... this. If looks could kill, Daiyne would be at risk thanks to the glare he's receiving. He's also clearly not buying whatever Nyarla is saying.... but, Elle? He hadn't heard of an Elle... had he? CLL: As if on cueue, Lucy and Elle enter from the back of the room. Lucy is dressed demurely in dark ceruleans, while Elle wears a sky blue ball gown, and a large bejeweled pendant, with a wide sash around her waist in Deloom blue. CLL: Nyarla smiles widely. "Tutu, Lucy was one of your mother's closest friends. She will see to both of your care during your stay with us." He nods to Lucy, who beckons Tutu and Mute over to her. CAC: He looks at Duck. He's only going to walk forward if she does. CAC: She manages to keep her footing, though her legs seem to be shaking quite a bit. Varani's face flashes through her mind, just another performance she told herself. Well she can do that again can't she? A deep breath in, her pose relaxing and she looks perfectly composed. After glancing at Mute she heads over to Lucy after a brief bow to Nyarla. CAC: Nyarla isn't getting a bow from him, to say the least. He does follow Duck closely, though. CLL: Nyarla nods, then addresses the court. "As many of you know, despite the rumors, I myself have no problems with half-bloods, having a half-blood daughter, and working closely with half-bloods who have proven themselves." He gestures to Daiyne. "The only reason we police half-bloods at all is to ensure that their natural loyalty to their human parents doesn't turn them into easy targets for Terrorist Cells like Human Freedom. In fact, I encourage troll-human relations, when we know that the humans are loyal to our Empress. Drew, please approach." CLL: Drew comes forward from the back of the room. She looks very tired, but elated. Nyarla beams down at her. "You have spent two years embedded amongst a human terrorist organization, feeding us valuable information that spared the lives of hundreds, if not thousands, of trolls. So it is I announce that this human has gone above and beyond and proven her loyalty, and she is not to be questioned. As to your petition to formally become the matesprit of my manservant, Renald, I grant you both my permission, and blessing, and a gift of a chateau in the Imperial Basin." CLL: The assembled high bloods clap excitedly. A few of the servants cheer as well. CLL: Lucy leans close to Elle, clapping. "Ooh, he's in a good mood today." Nyarla beckons Daiyne closer, to stand beside him. CCC: Elle, trying to be elegant, can't resist clapping excitedly. Oo she just loved romance! CAC: Duck's eyes flicker about the court, though she keeps her face perfectly clear of anything she may be feeling inside. Though the garnet ring is back in her hand, and she turning it. CLL: Renald and Drew burst into tears hugging each other tightly, before thanking Nyarla profusely. CCC: He comes as called, standing beside Nyarla with a wide smile on his face. CAC: His arms are crossed, waiting for relevant information. Whoop-de-do, the couple got permission to marry. Goof for them. Moving on. CLL: "Daiyne, as I said, you have gone above and beyond in everything I have asked. I could give you money, but that would be paltry compared to the gifts you have given me. I could give you land, but you have given all of Alternia a breath of freedom. So I will give you two gifts, to represent what you have given to your people." CLL: "First, I announce that Daiyne Deloom is, from this moment forth, to be considered a full troll of the blueblood caste, as his mother was before him. Any who dare question this will answer not only to me, but to the Empress." He smiles up at Daiyne. "Thus, I give you the freedom you have given us." CLL: A servant approaches Elle from behind, and murmurs quietly to her. "Go on up, young lady." CCC: Elle jumps a little, startled but the quiet voice, but moves gracefully up towards Nyarla and Daiyne. She bobs a curtsy as she approaches. CCC: He couldn't possibly grin any wider by this point. He was being recognized. He was a full blooded troll by imperial authority. CAC: There's a tiny frown on her lips, and her brows furrow just slightly. Her eyes settle on Elle. CAC: He glances over at Elle. He cant really.... judge the whole 'relationship forced so early on' thing, but still. CLL: Nyarla nods. "The second thing you have given your people, is hope for a brighter future, and peace between humans and trolls. As such, I would like to announce the formal betrothal of my daughter, Elle, to my good friend, Daiyne Deloom." CLL: Nyarla looks at Daiyne soberly. "There is nothing more precious to any troll than their child. I hope you recognize the gravity of this." CCC: Elle blushes ferociously, her hair at odds with the delicate pink of her cheeks. "Oh papa." Her voice is quiet and shakes a little. She suddenly feels very small in front of all of these highbloods. Her voice chokes off and she looks at the floor. CCC: He smile calms itself, from raw elation to a fondness, a fondness one holds for the closest family and dearest friends. "I'm honored, beyond honored. You've given me all I could ever dream of since my time in the orphanage." He turns to Elle next, offering his warmest smile. "I have the highest hope that we'll be happy together." CCC: Elle is decidedly not looking at anyone, her hands clasped in front of her. She doesn't respond to Daiyne. CLL: Chuckling, Nyarla says, "Don't worry, she's a bit shy. This was a surprise for her. Why don't you two go have a walk around the gardens, and get to know each other a little bit?" CCC: He nods to Nyarla, turning back to his...betrothed. "Shall we?" His smile is a tad more nervous as he extends a hand to her. CCC: Elle delicately places a hand on his arm, still not looking at him. Her voice is barely above a whisper when she says, "Yes." CLL: Everyone claps excitedly for the two of them, Lucy dabbing her eyes with a tissue CLL: Nyarla turns his attention back to Duck and Mute. "Now, for the two of you." CAC: Oh her composure was dropping but uh nevermind hi. Her attention quickly snaps to Nyarla. CLL: "Almost a sweep ago, a box was sent to the palace, containing the severed head of my good friend, Varani Mander, a scientist researching the problems with our planets, and a disc with a video depicting the two of you murdering her." CLL: "What do you have to say for yourselves?" CAC: For a moment she seems to sway, before managing to gather her legs under her. Her response is quiet and short, "There is no excusing what was done to Ms. Mander." CCC: He leads the way out of court and to the gardens. He relaxes once he's out of eyesight of the court, though still reasonably tense. "Soo...how do you feel about this?" CAC: Her eyes are lowered to the floor. CAC: He stares at Duck for a moment, and then slowly nods in agreement. He doesn't sign anything for his own part. CLL: "Then why was it done?" CCC: Elle keeps her hand on his arm, as though needing to keep herself grounded. "I can't say for certain, sir." Her voice shakes a little. CAC: "I was told that she was a spy, t-that to protect our people she had to die," Duck swallows, "And that I had to do it to rally the resistance..." CAC: Tears fall from her eyes and she finally starts to shake, "I didn-n't want her to die she.. why d-does he hate so mu-uch.." CAC: Testing the waters with how much he can get away with, he signs one short message: were unaware of anything that happened to her after the execution. He's pained to hear duck saying this, glancing over frequently. Duck ohhh nononono. CCC: He chuckles awkwardly. "No need to call me sir, just Daiyne is fine. I'm a rather informal troll. I understand if you're nervous, I am too, a bit more than I care to admit. This was a surpise for us both hehehe..." He laughs it off nervously. CLL: Nyarla's eyes flick to Mute's hands. "Oh, does he require a translator, Princess?" CAC: Duck startles a bit, looking back at Mute before she shakes her head. "N-No, I can. Um," Again? CLL: "Are you sure? We are happy to provide a translator for him." CAC: For a moment, he relaxes slightly. He doesn't understand, and a translator is needed. That's... something at least. We were unaware of anything that happened after the execution. Stay... detatched, I suppose. He's not entirely sure what he's doing... CAC: "Uum," she glances back at Mute. uh, do you want a translator? CCC: She doesn't respond right away. Her eyes finally lift from looking at the ground and she turns her head to glance at Daiyne. "I'm quite scared.... Daiyne..." She sounds uncertain saying his name. "Probably less of a surprise for you than me, si- Daiyne." CAC: "He, he said we were unaware of anything that happened after the execution." CAC: He nods. CAC: Okay. "Um, Mute would like a translator, if. Um. Please." CLL: Nyarla snorts. "I assumed as much. Drew's reports said you were being kept in virtual isolation in some backwater prison camp." CLL: Nyarla turns to a servant. "One will be provided shortly. You two have travelled a very long way, and I am sure that this," He gestures to the court, "Is not the most comfortable situation for you. How about we get you some rooms, and you can join me for dinner, and we can speak then. A translator will be on hand by then, certainly." CAC: Her eyes flicker around the chamber again, and she nods. "That.. sounds best? Um." CAC: He nods once again. No way is he going to eat anything given to him from here on out, but that's beside the point. CLL: Lucy comes up to the two of you. "Come on then, I've gotten you rooms in the same wing, so you'll be nearby." CCC: "I'm sorry you're scared, I don't mean to scare you. I...I thought it'd just be a routine mission, ya know? I ain't expect to come back to a hero's welcome and the Autocrat's daughter for a fiance when I set out. I know it might take you a while to warm up to me, that's okay. I'd like to take things slow too." He's relaxing slowly, but surely. A drawl making itself known in his words as opposed to his anunciation for the court. CAC: Duck turns to Lucy, though her steps are a tad wobbly she'll follow. CCC: "I.. I'm not scared of you!" Her words come out in a rush. "Mama knows I've got stage fright something awful. I guess that's why she kept it all hush-hush." CAC: Mute sticks close, trying his best to now seem as detatched from the situation as possible. They're going to their new rooms. Away from the court. This is good. CLL: Lucy leads the two of you to a dark hallway. Maids are bustling in and out of two rooms across the hall from each other. They curtsey when they see Lucy. "The rooms are ready, ma'am." CLL: "Good. Princess, this will be your room on the left. Mute, your room is to the right. Dinner is served sharply at eight o'clock in the evening. A servant will come collect you when it's time. Try to get some rest, all right?" CCC: "Ha, sometimes it helps, takin' it in stride. If ya got time to prep, ya got time to dwell on the nervousness." CAC: "Okay um," Duck frowns, and she glances down at the ring in her hand before looking at Lucy and then looking away as she enters the room. A quick wave at Mute, she'll be okay. CCC: "Oh mama would've had to dragged me out of my room like a scalded cat." She giggles quietly, covering her mouth with one hand. "Mama was smart to butter me up with presents first." CAC: Maids. Well, it was effectively garunteed that at least one of them would be treated like royalty, despite being captive. With the wave from Duck, he takes that as a cue to start searching his own room. So, this is where he's gonna be living for.... hopefully not too long. Earth is still the best. CLL: Your rooms are rather lavish, with large windows. Mute's overlooks a still pond with honkbeasts, while Ducks shows the palace gardens. You can see Daiyne and his new fiance walking around the palace grounds. CAC: O-oh uh. Duck pulls the curtains on the windows if she can, better to let them have their privacy. Did her stuff get dropped off in the room? CCC: He chuckles along with her. "Sho'nuff. At least we got outta there quick enough. Don't need all those eyes on us seein' if we're fixin' to kiss or not." CAC: Yeah, he's gonna be searching this room top-to-bottom later. But, there's probably not enough time now. So... for the moment, he just stares at the honkbeasts. Hm. CLL: Yes. It looks like your bag is near the door. You still have some medication left, but you'll need to see a doctor soon for more. You're already overdue for blood tests. And you literally haven't showered in months. CCC: Her face goes crimson and she looks away from Daiyne again. "Papa is kind to me. He knows I don't like bein' in front of crowds." CAC: Oh. Oh goodness. Duck wrinkles her nose. Baths were uncomfortable in the first place but now.. Duck is going to find a clean set of clothes and head for the bath if one is connected to her room. CLL: You only find a pull rope. You've seen them in old movies, they summon servants. CAC: Oh. Boy. Well okay. Duck gently tugs on the rope. CLL: A maid appears almost immediately, a bronze blood. "How may I help you, Princess?" CAC: She squeaks a bit in surprise, "A-ah, um. A bath? If. If that's alright?" CCC: He chuckles again. "Your papa is a good man. He's only been kind to me. He and my mama were real close after all. He gave me a life outside the orphanage." CLL: She curtseys. "Of course. I'll be right back." CAC: Duck nods. CCC: "He is very kind. He knows my favorite color and got me this gorgeous necklace!" She beams with pride at her papa's gift. CAC: While she waits Duck goes and checks the bag. She didn't get to before but, her ballet flats and such are in there...? CLL: They are. CAC: Great. She wasn't too sure what to think about this.. but for now. Just sit and wait.. and try not to be anyone's pawn this time.. CLL: The maids return, setting up a tub and filling it with warm water from a small socket in the wall. They attach a hose to it then lead it to the tub, letting it fill. "Would you like us to bring you anything, Princess? A fresh change of clothes from those in your bag, which need to be laundered? Perhaps a few loose gowns? The basin is much hotter than your home on Earth. CCC: "Shoot. That ought to cost more'n all he's given me combined. Erm, 'cept you of course. It's quite fetchin' on you." CAC: "U-um, yes please. Can.. I have a different sweatshirt? Please," she starts un braiding her hair looking at with a frown. CLL: "Of course. Do you have any preferences to material?" CAC: "Uuh, cotton?" CCC: Her face stays bright red and she still doesn't look back to Daiyne. "Thank you, sir. How very kind of you." CAC: She tugs the sleeves of the sweatshirt she's wearing, her query soft "And can this one be washed?" CLL: "Of course, Princess." CCC: "You got all gussied up, least I can do is appreciate it." He bashfully scratches the back of his head a light blush plays across his cheeks, or it would, if not for his genetics. The 'light' blush manifests as his entire face turning dark blue. CCC: She's still not looking. "Mama insisted that I look like a lady for someone. I didn't realize I was gettin' engaged." CCC: "Me neither. I wish I had time to get, well, fresher before all the fanfare. Least we didn't miss the window to present ourselves so all this could happen." CCC: Elle smiles to herself. "Don't you worry, honey. You've got plenty of time to freshen up. I'm sure papa's got rooms for you here." CCC: "You think so? I know he's taken a real shine to me, but livin' in the palace?" CCC: "I live in the palace." She sounds a little confused. "Why wouldn't papa let you live here too? I'll ask him for you, if you'd like." CCC: "No, no. I... I can believe it. It's just still overwhelming, all he does for me. I'll chance asking a maid to show me, they'd probably wonder why the room's always empty." He laughs to himself. CCC: "Papa's a great troll." Her smile comes back, bright and happy. "He's been good to me and mama." CCC: "Your mama too. Lucy, she's a great woman. She's my mom too in a way, raised me at the orphanage, took great care of me." CCC: "Well I never!" She turns to look at Daiyne. "Mama's a good lady. I'm sure she loved you just like a son." CCC: "She sure did. Took all I had not to run up 'n hug her on sight after a year of bein' on the road. Had to look proper for the court." CCC: "Oh honey! Mama loves hugs. Court is just a silly gathering of highbloods that live under Papa and the Empress." CCC: "Don't I know it. I still have to put on a show though, I was a halfblood til tonight and all. Enough of me though. How are you? What's it like basically being a princess?" CCC: "Honey, I just live here. I'm not a princess at all. That's not for me." She shrugs a little. "Papa takes care of me and Mama though." CCC: "Seem as good as a princess to me." He smiles in her direction before turning to take in the garden around them. "What kinda flowers do ya like?" CCC: "Sugarbushes!" Elle is blushing again. "They're so wonderful and Iove what they mean." CCC: "What do they mean?" He looks around as they walk through the garden. CCC: Her voice is quiet again. "Courage." CCC: His face lights up as he leans over when passing one of the bushes. As he rises, he has a freshly plucked protea flower in hand. He presents it to her with a soft smile. "Well I know this all is new to us both, but uh, let's have a little courage, shall we?" CCC: She blushes ferociously pink again and graciously accepts the flower without words. CCC: "Hey, it's getting late. I figure I shouldn't keep you for too much longer." He's scratching the back of his head again. "What say I walk you to your room?" CCC: Elle nods enthusiastically, causing little strands of hair to fall from her carefully done coiffure. "Yes please." CCC: "Lead the way, Elle. Erm, darlin'...?" CCC: Her face is still pink as she pulls on his arm a little to take him back into the palace. Her steps are unhurried, but there is an urgency about her. "This way, honey." CCC: He matches her pace despite his longer legs, following dilligently. CCC: She leads him without pause through the hallways before halting at her room. She flashes him a bright smile before putting one hand on the knob. "Thank you, sir, for squiring me about the gardens." CCC: He mirrors her smile, hoping his pointier teeth weren't unsettling. "It was my pleasure, ma'am." He even gives a playful bow. CCC: She giggles and bobs a curtsy. "Don't be late to supper now, sir." Elle turns the knob on the door and turns to go inside. CCC: "I wouldn't dream of it." He starts down the hall, a pep in his step. Today was a good day. CCC: Elle closes the door behind her and leans against it. She heaves as sigh of relief at being alone again before humming a few bars of old songs she knew. Maybe being engaged at 13 wasn't such a bad thing. Category:Autocrat Category:Dain Category:Drew Category:Duck Category:Elle Category:Mute Category:Felling